The present invention relates to a device for the introduction of sheets into a machine for the reproduction or printing of documents, or into similar office machines.
The device for the introduction of sheets according to the invention may be used either in a machine for the reproduction of documents, such as a photocopier, or on a typewriter of printer fitted with an automatic sheet feeder.
The description which follows refers by way of non-limiting example to the use of the device for the introduction of sheets into a copier.
Known conventional copiers usually have a fitted paper cassette or cassettes and also an auxiliary input for sheets having a different format from that of the fitted cassettes, or for sheets which already have other material printed on them, and these have, to be inserted manually by the operator. However, known copiers only enable sheets to be introduced through this input one at a time, thus a great deal of time will be required to make a succession of copies on sheets introduced manually into the aforementioned auxiliary input.